


День капитуляции Майкла Мэйсона

by Eidemaiden



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: Этому фильму очень недостает некоторых сцен!





	День капитуляции Майкла Мэйсона

Вобщем, завалил меня этот црушник на второй же день. Ну то есть, вы его видели? Я-то разглядел сразу, только   
сначала испугался до усрачки — попробуй не испугаться, когда на тебя несется огромная черная машина для убийства. Но потом… короче, я еще при допросе понял, что он на меня запал. Не, глупость говорю. Не то чтобы прямо запал, но повелся.   
  
Это было стремно, конечно. Представьте: орет на тебя этакий бугай со зверской рожей, а по глазам видно — встретились бы вы в баре, он бы тебе давно уже выпить предложил. Я такие взгляды знаю.   
  
А когда Брайар меня спас от снайпера, тут уж и я на него по-другому посмотрел. И Богом клянусь, в этом сраном воображаемом баре я бы выпивки дожидаться не стал, а уже через две минуты отсасывал бы ему в туалете.   
  
А так пришлось без бара обходиться. Мы остановились в какой-то подворотне, в “слепом углу”, поссать, а пока стояли, он все слишком близко отирался, типа, чтобы я не сбежал. Ну и я, не будь дураком, тоже в ответ его прощупал. Люблю, знаете ли, понимать, что человек имеет при себе. Хобби у меня такое. Припрятал кое-какие его бумаги, он и не почувствовал. А потом в переднем кармане наткнулся... Я даже не сразу поверил, что такое бывает, и вернул руку на место, чисто удостовериться. Тут-то он меня за нее и поймал.  
  
— Опять, — говорит, — за свое? Башку прострелю!  
  
А руку, что характерно, не убрал. Ну и я не убирал. Очень мне нравилось там руку держать. Я глаза поднял, губу прикусил — его явно перло, когда я на него снизу вверх смотрю, а он строит из себя альфа-самца — и погладил слегка. Тут у него как начал вставать. Бля, как он вообще в штаны помещался? Брайар, конечно, понял, что я понял, и даже сделал попытку отодвинуться — вот это сила воли у них в ЦРУ — но тут уж я своего упускать не стал. И прямо там в подворотне встал на колени, расстегнул ему ширинку и взял в рот. И пришлось сразу в горло пустить, до того он был громадный, а хотелось взять всего. Брайар мне руки в волосы запустил и начал нежно так поглаживать, хотя его явно распирало. А меня-то как трясло от похоти. Я чуть в штаны не спустил, когда он меня в конце конкретно уже в горло трахал. Я потом на ноги подняться не мог, пока ширинку не расстегнул. А Брайар, кончив, подобрел слегка, прижал меня к себе спиной, обхватил одной ладонью член, второй — мошонку, и, бля, руки у него тоже были огромные, мозоли слегка царапали в чувствительных местах, так что я долго не продержался, вжимаясь в него задницей и мечтая только, чтобы его член в это время был внутри.   
  
После этого его отношение ко мне поменялось. Внешне это особо не выражалось, но я чувствовал, он стал считать меня “своим”, вроде как взял в стаю, не знаю, как объяснить.  
  
Я потому и не сбежал с винчестером, когда все закончилось. Был момент, когда думал плюнуть на все и слинять с полумиллиардом. Но куда денешься, когда увяз по уши? Ну и типа, волновался за него. Его же ранили, когда он меня заслонил от пуль того копа.  
  
Црушный адрес я помнил еще по спертым бумагам. Купил букет цветов (а что больному нести? Не шарики же), ну и пошел. Волновался страшно — а вдруг мне все показалось? Или Брайар передумал? А он открыл дверь с таким видом, будто знал, что я приду. Только на цветы посмотрел с отвращением.  
  
— Знаешь, куда я тебе их засуну?  
  
Шон Брайар, дамы и господа, образец приветливости и доброты.   
  
— У меня еще презервативы есть, — ответил я. — Так что туда не надо.  
  
Оказалось, что Брайар уже вполне себе выздоровел. По крайней ней мере, стащить с меня штаны там же у двери, поставить на четвереньки и выебать, ему ранение не помешало. А я что? Я знай себе, орал и подмахивал.   
  
Ох, и большой куш ты себе отхватил, Майкл Мэйсон, ох и богатый.


End file.
